Ghost Hunt
by meeow2m
Summary: What happens when a werewolf, two anthropomorphic animals, a witch, and a giant - wait for it - PIPLUP go out searching for ghosts? Complete chaos! I've finally managed to get a story up! Just a random story I'm writing


_I'm not really sure what inspired me to do this. It's probably just because my friends and I recently went ghost hunting in our local forest... What happens when a werewolf, two anthropomorphic animals, a witch, and a giant - wait for it - PIPLUP go out searching for ghosts? Complete chaos! Especially when those two anthropomorphic animals are meeow2m and Bman - the creators of Pokemon Murder Mystery. My only story where Meeow is spelled with a capital M_

**Chapter 1 **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ "Turn off already!" Meeow mumbled as she fumbled around for the snooze button on her radio alarm clock. Unfortunately, she ended up hitting the wrong button and was woken up completely by a sudden wailing screech which came from the speaker on the clock. "It's never done _that _ before," she said to herself as she managed to find the right button and turn off the alarm clock. "Then again, that is one of the most normal things that's happened." Meeow thought back to last Saturday when a dragon came out of the alarm clock. "Nothing normal ever happens to me..." she muttered,"...I love it!"

Of course nothing normal happened to her. How much normal stuff happened to a girl with the ears and tail of a cat? She seemed like a perfectly normal fifteen year-old from her short red hair to her bright green eyes and the way she dressed. It was the ears and tail that made everyone stare when she walked down the street. It was probably the tail and ears that made some people actually try to hunt her. Each time though, some strange event occurred which saved her. Once, someone had tried to shoot her with a tranquilizer dart but a large dog came out of nowhere (literally nowhere) to attack her and ended up taking the hit. As far as Meeow knew, the only ones out to get her were dogs.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. She had a _Wakalaka _ ring tone. "Hi hi!" she said, answering her phone. "So, I'm guessing you've had a few minutes to wake up from how cheerily you answered." It was Artemis, a werewolf with white hair streaked with black and blue eyes.

"Nah, I woke up a little while ago! You know how much of a morning person I am!"

"Right..."

"Well, I am once I've actually woken up..."

"You just woke up, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"Nevar says we got ghost activity in the woods."

"What woods?!"

"The woods by the library."

"Awesome!" Meeow began to dance at Artemis' news. "Are we gonna check it out?"

"Yeah. Call up Bman, see if he wants to come."

"Right! When should we meet?"

"Nevar says to meet at her house tonight at 10:00."

"Alright! See you then!" After Artemis hung up, Meeow called Bman, who had brown hair, hazel eyes and the ears and tail of a raccoon.

"Hm? What's up Meeow? I wouldn't have expected you to be up this early," Bman said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, Artemis just told me there might be a ghost in the woods by the library!"

"...A ghost?"

"Mm-hm, wanna come?"

"No, not really..."

"Aw come ooon!!! Bmaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!!" Meeow whined.

"No, I'm not coming. You know I'm terrified of ghosts!"

"But, but, but-"

"No."

"Awwwwwwww!!!"

"You can whine all you want, I'm not going."

"Plllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee!!!! It won't be any fun without yoooouuuu!!!!"

"No!"

"Come oooooooooooooooooonnnnn!!!!"

"No."

"Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No!"

Come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!...OOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

_Click!_

"DID HE JUST HANG UP ON ME?!... I guess he's not coming."

Meeow looked at her phone for a moment. Just as she was about to put it away, a sudden thought struck her (Never a good sign). She dialed in a number on her phone. Keep in mind that her phone is as odd as her alarm clock, which is why she was able to dial in this particular phone number ? -?z

"PIPLUP!!!" was the sound which greeted her.

"Wanna go ghost hunting tonight?" Meeow said as a mischievous look appeared on her face.

_What will happen next time? I'll tell you what! We get to meet Nevar and see Artemis in person! Will Meeow get Bman to come along on their hunting expedition? And will PIPLUP be their?!_

_Notes:_

_The song _Wakalaka _is from _Dance Dance Revolution_... I think that's where it's from... Well, I know it was on one of the _DDR _games... That's all I know..._

_The giant piplup (Known as PIPLUP) is from _Pokemon Murder Mystery_, which I might make a written version of! Might._

_Anthropomorphic basically means something that is humanoid even if that general item/creature is not supposed to be humanoid. Meeow is an example of an anthropomorphic cat._


End file.
